Changing times
by Bac210
Summary: [Both Sides of TimeOut of Time]Strat misses Annie and Annie misses him can Strat has to travel to Annies time to find her.Then even so how would he fit in. This story is presuming that For All Time didn't happen
1. missing each other

Changing times

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the both sides of time characters Caroline B. Cooney owns them                                    

Authors note: I changed their ages a little bit I change it to Annie being a senior in high school and Strat was the same age as her in the book she was a junior I believe

                                                                       Strat Thought he should be happy livening in Spain away from his father Hiram Stratton, who had put him in an insane asylum because he was in love with a girl named Annie Lockwood. He also rescued Katey and Douglass from the insane asylum. Katey had a deformed face and Douglass had mental disabilities. They now have help and are not discriminated as they used to be. But he was livening in the wrong time and the wrong century.

            He needed her really bad. But he had to leave her so he could run away and she had to stay in her own time. She had saved him she had even risked her life for him. He loved her more than anything he would only hope that he could see her travel to his time. He loved her more than anything and she loved him back. He waited five long years to get over her and move on but oh that was too impossible. He knew it was time to travel to her. She couldn't live here she had family. Sure Strat had family but the only family to him was his sister Devonny and his mother. Devonny was probably married off and she and his mother probably thought he was dead. He knew that he had to find her.

            The problem was getting to her. How would he ever find Annie Lockwood? He did not even have any money or clothes from her time sure he had clothes but she lived a hundred years later than him. He had to find a way to get to her. Even though what if the portal wont even open. He was going to find a way to get to Annie Lockwood if it was the last thing he was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

            Annie missed Strat a lot. A century was between them literally. He was her one and only true love. She did not even go out with anyone since the time she had left Strat. She did not even go to the prom with a date she went dateless. She was getting sick of her parents asking about why she had never been in a relationship since Sean (they never knew about Strat). It was true love that she had felt for Strat. She had missed his polite ways and being called Anna Sophia. He was polite but very romantic. She went to college for twentieth century history the closet way of being with him. She had search record after record for him but no luck he said he is in Egypt but she could not find him. She was at home for the week at Stratton Point. She had found herself at the old Stratton Mansion site a lot the closet to Strat, Thinking about him all the time. Even if she could go back in time she would have to go from Stratton mansion and she could be thrown in the insane asylum if someone recognized her. Even then she wouldn't know where to look for him. She thought she was going to have to tell Tod her brother about Strat because he had time traveled and met Strat sister Devonny and She mentioned Strat and Annie being together. She had to tell him soon.

            "Annie would you tell me what was up with you and Devonny Brother"?

            " I guess but you must keep it a secret I don't want anybody o know especially mom and dad they must never know. He was Devonny's brother. I traveled back in time and met him. He was very polite and everything I fell in love with him, but I cannot accept the fact that we could never be together. I mean I don't even know where to look for him I have know clue. Sorry that is all I can say. You met Devonny what did you think of her did you ever have a thing for Devonny."

            "Not really she was a good friend she was quite interesting person I kind of miss her I guess."

            "Tod Annie we are home" shouted mom and dad.

            " We will talk late Tod."

So much to do so little time her business was taking the week off and of course her mom and dad found out about her vacation and they wanted her home. The funny thing now was that she never got along with her brother more when she found out he had time traveled and had met Devonny. She had to get away from her parents when she got out of college so she got an apartment even though it was small it helped. She never really forgave her dad anyway for cheating on her mom even though they got back together. She knew she should skip dinner with her parents because she knew they were going to hoard her about her love life. The only love she could ever have was Strat. Oh how she missed every thing about Strat. She missed the kisses they had shared, they were so romantic. She missed the care that Strat had treated her with and everything Strat was. She was breaking down; she knew she could ever love anyone again.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

            Strat probably at night dreamed about Annie every night. He woke up tonight about her. He missed stroaking his fingers through her hair. He missed the feeling they shared when they kissed and wanting to do more than kiss her. He had never heard of a feeling like that before. He loved her more than anything and he could not forget about her. He knew he had to go find her. He has no more for his century he knew Kate and Douglass would be fine he had to find her and find her soon.

                                Hi people how did you like this please read and review. This is my first fanfic. 


	2. Packing

Chapter 2 "Packing"

Authors note: When I first put this story I did not realize that there was another story in the both sides of time series because the copy I had was older. I just recently read the last one For All Time, I decided to continue my story but as going on that the book For All time never happened. So enjoy and please enjoy.

            Strat was going to go get to Annie and find her. He was going to have to get to as close to his old home as he could. He would have to get there at night. Then he had to get to Annie's time. What could happen if he was recognized? What if the portal wouldn't open? What if Annie was married or something? She couldn't be couldn't be could she? There were so many questions to ask he was going to have to take a risk a big risk.

            He was going to have to choose wisely in choosing what to bring. He was going to have to get clothes that would be acceptable for her time. Then money would his money be acceptable in her time? Probably not he was going to have to improvise. He was going to her it was time.

            Katie knew something was up. He was going to have to tell her eventually. He was going to leave her. She was happy there he couldn't move her from a place she finally got accepted in. Even Douglass was happy and was making progress.

            "Katie I can't stay here I need to find someone. I might be back but if I don't come back, don't look for me."

            "Strat, you're going to be looking for the girl Annie right, I hope you find he. I will explain to Douglass for you, alright."

            "Thank you Katie you are so generous and kind."

            Strat had to pack because he was leaving first thing in the morning. He knew it was going to have to take a few days to get to her. His best bet was to try to travel through time as close to his old home as close has he could. He couldn't risk getting to close to Stratton mansion because he could risk getting sent to the insane asylum again. He couldn't bear going back their again, he didn't belong their, and they probably weren't to happy about his escape.

            What to pack Strat thought. He would have to bring food in case it took awhile to find Annie. He couldn't risk starving in a place, in a place where he had no clue what the money looked like. He thought about bringing something valuable so maybe he could sell it in her time. He would have to bring clothes that could be acceptable in her time. He would have to bring a coat because he had no clue what the temperature was like over at his old home was like. Strat had a long day ahead of him so he better get too bed.

            Morning was almost a blur to him. He did some last minute packing of food, water, and money. But he couldn't pack too much because he had to travel. It was so hard to decide what to bring.

            The hardest part was saying Goodbye to Katie and Douglass. Katie wished him good luck. Even Douglass said good-bye, which was great.

            "Bye Katie, Bye Douglass good luck without me."

            He traveled farther and farther away from him them soon he could not see them any more. He walked into his unknown journey.

So what did you think? Please Review. I will continue as soon as I get ideas for the other chapters. Please Review Thank you.__


	3. annoyance

 Authors note: sorry it took so long I was at a brain lapse and I have had a lot of homework to do so please review and tell me how you like it and please review

Chapter 3 Annoyance

            The words Tod, Annie were home echoed through Annie's mind. She was annoyed she finally got to talk about Strat to someone then her parents came home. All she needed were her parents to nag her.

            "Dinner is ready honey."

            "I'm coming mom."

            Annie slowly started to walk down the cold hard steps. Each move she made was getting slower and longer. She was dreading having to go down to her mom and dad nagging or even to see them.

            "Hurry up its getting cold."

            Then Annie slowly slunk into her chair. The aroma of the wonderful but Annie had no appetite. The chicken Parmesan had the perfect amount of oozy mozzarella cheese. Sure the sauce was great but it wasn't homemade. The meal was still warm so steam realized as the white moist chicken was cut. Even though its perfections she was in no mood to eat especially with her parents. But she managed to jam a few bites into her mouth to avoid an interrogation. Then her mom stared to say

            "Annie so meet any nice young males yet if not there is someone your age at my office if you are interested."

            " No I haven't mother and I'm not interested about the male at your office."

            "Your not."

            "Dad, why would you think that? I have just not found the one" Annie yelled and lied

            "The one was Strat," she thought to herself.

            Annie had enough then another lie came into her head.

            "I have to go meet someone from work I forgot so I have to go I will be back when ever."  
            But Annie your vacation is almost over aren't you going to spend time with us. Can you skip it?"

            "I can't mom, it is important."

            "Alright Annie, I love you."

            Annie stormed off to the old Stratton mansion. She sat down in the cool damp grass. Memories of Strat flocked through her mind. Thoughts of there future flashed by too. Memories of kisses they shared. She loved him and she could never love again.

            She had to leave but she could not go to her house. She could have sat there for hours but she was afraid she would fall asleep. Then her parents would worry and think she ran away. But she wasn't ready to go home. The only place she could think of going to sit and think was the bar. She didn't want alcohol but it was the only open place and it was free to it there.

            The bar had a few people and loud music playing. All she did was sit and have the occasional bartender ask if she want a drink. She finally settled for an iced tea. Then all of a sudden her old boyfriend Sean walked in and casually approached her.

            Well look who's here, its Annie."

            "Hi Sean" mumbled Annie.

            "You seeing anybody"

            "No and I don't want to see you."

            "What I ever do to you."

            "Nothing."

            "I see that guy you ran off when you were dating me is sticking around greatly."

            "I never went off with some guy."  
            Damn it, yes you did, don't lie to me Annie."

            I was not lying and leave me alone!"

            Annie Stormed off out of the bar and to her car to go home. She had enough of Sean. She wanted Strat oh so badly. It was only midnight but Annie was tired. When she arrived to her home she slowly opened the front door her mom was still up watching some movie but her dad was sprawled out asleep on the couch. Annie mumbled goodnight to her mom as she went up the stairs. Tod was still awake in his room doing something on the computer. She could have used this advantage to talk to him but she was too tired. When she reached her room she changed out of her blue hoodie and blue jeans to her cloud pajamas. She started to cry herself to sleep. The last thing she said was

            "Oh Strat where are you I love you and need you."

            During the night she dreamed only of Strat. She slept into about ten. Memories of Strat still fresh. She then stumbled downstairs.

How did you like it please review thank you


	4. journey on the sea

Authors Note: well hey people here is my next chapter to this Fanfiction. It was a little rushed so its alright but anyways please tell me what you think and please, please, please Review!!

Chapter 4 Ports

As Strat walked down the brown dirt road the hot golden sun warmed him. It was very hot out and Strat was very uncomfortable. He was almost at the port. He wanted to stop and rest but he couldn't as Annie was deep in his heart. She gave him wonderful strength and hope.

The day was getting warmer. He had the name of the ship but it left in a few hours. He had to hurry it was the only ship that he could sneak on to but it left in a few hours. . It did not go through Ellis Island or any other place like that and you did not need a passport. It was illegal but it was cheap and not to many questions asked. He couldn't afford anyone recognizing his name and risk the asylum, and unfortunately for him his father's name is very recognizable in the United States.

He finally reached the port. His ship didn't leave yet, in fact he was early. He went around looking for information about his ship. He saw a Spanish boy telling directions to people. Hey he was in luck the boy spoke English.

"Can you help me find my ship?"

The boy took the papers and replied,

"So your on that ship over there. It leaves in about a half in hour, be sure to get your stuff on board as the captain don't wait for nobody."

Strat walked through the huge crowd of children saying their goodbyes to their parents and sailors rushing through the crowd to their jobs. Now strat had another problem where to go. He found a sailor with golden hair who looked like he wasn't too busy. Strat asked,

"Where do I go?"

Let me see your ticket, hmmm, you are in the down quarters, hey follow me.

"Out of curiosity what is the difference between lower class and down quarters?"

"Well for one our kept secret, and you have to stay down below about all the time, you should bring your own food as you get one meal and the leftovers and they always don't have a lot, oh and the people are mostly, children, elders, and family members who can't afford another ticket. Also if you need identification papers they will be fake, we do provide them. But you have to be careful because the down quarters are risky if you get caught."

The sailor stopped talking and directed Strat to a door that led to a staircase. The sailor walked away and handed the tickets to the ticket man.

The down quarters were dark and musty. There were about 12 other people there, six spoke English and the others spoke Spanish. They were together in a group. Strat set his things down. Then he quietly said hello to the people who were in a deep conversation, and scurried off to his bunk. The bunk barely had a mattress and the blanket was thin and course. That didn't bother him too much; he had Annie in his head.

He was tired but also hungry so he stared at the wall thinking of Annie. The ship was moving it took him a while to get use to the motion. A few hours later dinner was served it contained a small ration of brittle meat, bland tasting soup, bread, and water plus a teabag. But he gave the teabag to a small child who didn't get one and had a touch of seasickness. It was nighttime so after his small meal he laid down to rest in his bed.

Strat feel asleep and started to dream of Annie's soft brown hair. He had vivid dreams of their futures together. It showed Strat holding the soft palm of her and a young child running around. It seemed unrealistic, but he could not think like that he had to be completely positive, any negativity could ruin his quest to find her.

Strat woke up in the middle of the silent night and said,

"Annie, where are you, I love you."

Strat quickly went back to bed after his outburst, so he could avoid waking anybody up.

So how did you think? I know it wasn't the best but still please review. I have an idea for the next chapter but I'm not completely sure. I apologize for the long wait. So please Review. Thank you.


End file.
